1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a high voltage power supply, and more particularly, to a high voltage power supply which soft-starts when a high voltage is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various power supplies have emerged.
The power supply is a device which supplies power to an external circuit (or a load), and it may damage the external circuit if the power supplied to the external circuit changes drastically for a short a period of time.
The above problem may become more serious if the power supply provides a high voltage, ranging from several kilovolts to tens of kilovolts. For example, driving a Carbon Nano Tube (CNT) backlight of an LCD TV requires tens of kilovolts. Accordingly, in order not to damage the CNT backlight, the power supply needs to have a soft-start circuit.
In the related art, a soft-start circuit is realized by recharging a capacitor, but this method is not appropriate in a high voltage power supply. Therefore, a soft-start circuit which can be used in a high voltage power supply is required.